


Mother Does My Makeup

by orphan_account



Series: CaptainEnterprise (Star Trek Youtube AU) [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Makeup Challenge, Mother-Son Relationship, Silly, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim's a fairly popular YouTuber and he invites his mother to come do his makeup on his channel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Jim was seated on a bathroom counter. He smiled at the camera as he said, “Attention Crew, this is your Captain speaking, prepare to Boldly Go!”

A montage of video clips drifted across the screen as a remixed version of Empire of Angels played in the background. These six clips included: Nyota and Jim laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe, Chris Pike falling into a pool after getting hit by a beach ball, Jim and Hikaru having a staring contest, Jim distracting Spock from cooking, Scotty, Jim and Jaylah jamming out to hip-hop, and Jim smiling at the camera.

The introduction faded and the shot reopened on Jim. He was seated on a bathroom counter between two sinks, with the mirror to his back. “Hey guys,” Jim started, “So you guys wanted Spock to do my makeup and I can honestly say that’s not going to be as horrifically amusing as you think it is. Spock’s extremely artistic.”

“That being said,” Jim continued as he waved to someone to come into the shot, “I decided to let my mother do it.”

Winona Kirk slid into view and hopped up on the counter next to her son. Jim smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

“Hey guys,” Winona said waving to the camera.

“Now I can hear you guys thinking it, ‘but wait Jim wouldn’t your mother know how to do make up?’. Well to that I can only answer how hetero-normative of you! My ma at most wears foundation and mascara, sometimes chapstick if she’s feeling frisky.”

Winona popped Jim on the shoulder.

Jim laughed. “Anyway, the only time I wear make-up is when my friends, or boyfriend, use me as a practice dummy. Nyota went out and bought the makeup she uses in my skintone. I should know if my ma’s doing something wrong but no promises. So, ma let’s dive right in.”

With trepidation Winona slid down off the counter and stood off to the side so as to not block the camera. Jim rotated on the counter till he was facing her.

“Okay,” Winona started, “Um, base, right?”

Jim shrugged. “I can’t tell you,” He said.

“Well that’s stupid,” Winona muttered. Her son started laughing at her so she sprayed him with a bottle of something. “Oh, hey, this says primer on it. Does that mean it goes first? Look at me, I’m accidentally doing this right.”

Jim couldn’t breathe he was laughing so hard but he nodded at his mother none the less.

“Okay, now the base, or wait do I put on concealer first?” Winona asked. Getting no response, she rolled her eyes, “Right you can’t tell me.”

“You know what, screw concealer,” Winona said throwing the tube back on the counter. “You’ve got a pretty enough face you don’t need it.”

“Uh, ma,” Jim said, “I don’t know if you noticed but I have a lot of acne scars.”

Winona held the base bottle aloft. “Jim, I’ve seen these videos by the end their will be so much makeup on you nothing will show anyway.” She said grabbing for what she hoped was the right brush. Jim cringed so she reached for another. Jim cringed again.

Winona stared frustrated down at the pile of cosmetic tools. Apparently, base doesn’t go on with a brush. She took a wild guess and grabbed the egg looking thing. Jim didn’t cringe so either he’d gotten better at acting in the last thirty seconds or she’d gotten it right. Either way, she was using the egg thing.

Winona noticed Jim trying to peak in the mirror and taped a piece of paper up to block his view. Jim bit his lip as his mother tried to slide the base around with the blender. Winona gave up after a minute and moved on to foundation.

The foundation was a powder which she was familiar with. She put the egg down and picked up a brush. 

When the foundation was done, she applied blush. She grimaced when realized how pink she’d just made her son’s cheeks. She tried to fix it with more foundation and Jim was beginning to get concerned.

When she finished, she pulled back and pouted. “Your freckles are gone,” she said.

“Ma,” Jim started, “That’s the point.”

“But they were cute,” Winona insisted. Jim rolled his eyes.

“So, you say ma,” Jim said as she started messing with the supplies on the counter. Jim waited as his mother tried to make a plan of attack. She grabbed the eyeshadow container and Jim’s lips twitched in an aborted smile.

Winona opened the pallet. “I’m going to go with gold. Those videos usually show two or three colors, right?”

Jim raised his eyebrows at her. “Screw you too kid,” Winona said reaching out to the smallest brush on the counter. Jim looked proud of her. She hit him again.

Jim closed his eyes as his mother tried to figure out how to blend eyeshadow. Jim could feel glitter falling down onto his cheeks and wrinkled his nose.

Winona finished the eyeshadow and reached for the eyeliner. “Jim,” she said, “It’s liquid. I’m going to get this all down your face.”

“That’s fine, ma,” Jim said opening his eyes, “Messing up is half the fun.”

Winona put the eyeliner pen up against her son’s eyelid. She got nowhere near close enough in fear that she’d poke his eye out. The mascara didn’t go well either as Jim kept flinching back and blinking whenever the brush came near his eye.

“Am I done?” Winona asked.

“I mean if you want to be sure, but you could also do highlights, eyebrows and lipstick if you’re up for the challenge.” Jim said handing her the appropriate make up.

“Right I can do this,” Winona said unconvincingly. 

She grabbed the eyebrow pencil. “This isn’t lipliner, is it?” she asked.

Jim took pity on her and ran his fingers over his eyebrows.

Winona had the pencil halfway to his face before she made eye contact with him. “Jim,” she said, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but your eyebrows do not need any help.”

Jim started giggling but nodded in agreement. He took the pencil from her hand and replace it with the highlighter.

Winona sighed in defeat. “This goes on your cheeks?” she asked.

Jim tipped his head in a so-so way that was entirely unhelpful. Winona put in on his cheeks anyway at least they no longer looked pink. They were sparkly as hell though.

“Right,” Winona said, “Lipstick and we are done. I asked about lipliner before is that still a thing?”

Jim hesitated a moment as if unsure he wanted his mother attempting lipliner before handing the proper shade over.

Surprisingly Winona did a pretty decent job with the lipliner. The problem came when she tried to put the actual lipstick on. Jim started giggling.

“Jim,” Winona exclaimed, “hold still!”

“Tickles,” Jim replied without thinking. The lipstick was close enough to his mouth that the stick smeared on his chin.

“Okay,” Winona said exasperated, “I give up. What’s even ticklish about lipstick, Jim?”

“Nothing, you braced you hand in my collar bone.” Jim said.

Winona rolled her eyes as her disaster of a son turned back to the camera. “Okay guys, remember to like and subscribe if you like my mother’s masterpiece. As always, those with YouTube channels of their own who’ve been named dropped are linked in the description box. I’ll see you guys next week. This is your Captain, signing off.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this into a series but it won't be updated consistently. I'll probably update one to four more times before it goes radio silence due to finals. I'll pick this back up in mid-May.


End file.
